Till I See You Again
by samuraistar
Summary: Robin has to go away for a while! How will Star handle it? Join my characters, Daniel & Merlina as they play and sing Jim Brickman's latest hit! Be prepared for a Robin I.D. theory


My tribute to my piano idol, Jim Brickman. This is his latest hit, sung by Mark Schultz. (By the way, I am convinced Robin is Tim Drake, so please don't flame me about it, just read and enjoy it. If you want to give any pointers as to how Dick could be Robin, they're welcome, but I'm not convinced. I just want to entertain, and like the rest of you, I'm entitled to my own opinion. I'll post up my theory about Tim later.) Enjoy!  
  
(Daniel and Lina are on the roof. Merlina will play the piano; Daniel will sing the song)  
_(Merlina plays Piano intro)  
Daniel sings: The Holy voice is speaking words I can't recall  
  
_Robin called a Titans meeting. The other four congregated on the couch with straight faces. Robin stood before them.  
"I got a call from my old friend, Batman", he announced, "He wants me to stay with him in Gotham for a few weeks". The response that followed was expected. Shouts of "what?" and "why?" and "How soon must you leave?" (That was Star) "I have to leave tonight", he glumly told them. Now they were really upset.  
Star's face fell as tears brimmed in her eyes. None of them had left the tower like this since the whole "Apprentice" mess. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She then stood and flew to the roof. Robin shouted after her, "Star!"  
  
_And I do still believe if I believe in anything at all.  
  
_Robin followed her to the roof, where she stood crying. "Starfire", he said, "Please don't be mad at me. Batman just wants to check on me and see how I'm doing. I don't know why he can't just call, but he wants to see me, and...well, he's my friend. I'll have my communicator, and I'll call you guys every day. And I'll call just you every night. Is that okay with you?" Star thought for a minute, smiled, and said, "Yes, Robin. I would be very happy to hear from you". Robin smiled. "Thanks, Star", he said gently.  
  
_Are you hearing me?  
  
_Robin bid his friends goodbye, giving Star the best of his hugs (saving the best for last) then zoomed off on his R-Cycle. The others went back inside the house. "Star?" Raven asked her friend. "I will join you presently", Star said cheerfully. Rae nodded and went in. She wasn't an idiot; she knew what was wrong. She knew Star just needed to be alone for a min. "Goodbye, Robin", Starfire mused, "I am waiting for you".  
  
_I'm waiting here for you  
  
_The next night, Star was sitting on her bed doing who-knows-what when her communicator beeped. It was 8:00; she knew it was Robin. She grabbed her com and said, "Hello, Robin! It is wonderful to hear you!"  
"I've only been gone one day, Starfire", Robin responded, "but I'm glad you were expecting me". They talked for half an hour and then Robin had to go. "I'll talk you tomorrow night, Star", he told her softly, "Good night". "Good night, Robin", she responded, and as they turned off their coms, she hugged hers to her chest and said, "I love you".  
  
_I am whispering your name.  
I am telling to the wind.  
Your love has brought me here  
till I see you again.  
I am opening the door.  
I will let this moment in.  
Your love will find me here  
till I see you again.  
  
_Robin clicked his communicator off with a surprised look on his face. He'd heard it! She must have not turned hers off right before she said it. She loved him! Cool!  
  
He sat there, grinning at his communicator, when Alfred walked in. (A/N: Even if we don't all agree as to Robin's id, I think we can all agree that ALFRED ROCKS!)  
_  
And I can still remember, as I write down these words,_  
  
"Do you often stare at your communicator in a state of euphoria, Master Tim?" He asked him. "Huh?" Robin snapped out of it, blushing. "Oh. No, I just..." "Had a conversation with a member of your team?" Alfred finished. Robin smiled. "Yeah..." Alfred smiled knowingly. "I walked the same path at your age, Master Tim. Whoever this young lady is, I am sure she is lucky to have such a friend as you".  
  
"Thanks, Alfred", said Robin. "Good night, Master Tim" said Alfred as he turned out Robin's light and left his room, closing the door. Falling back on his pillow and still happy, Robin said, "Good night, Alfred" and stared at the stars in the clear sky. As a falling star passed in the heavens, Robin said, "I love you too, Starfire". Suddenly, he felt a pang of sadness tug at his heart, and he fell asleep fitfully.  
  
_the music in your voice and the silence of the universe.  
And I am singing.  
  
_  
On the 3rd day, Robin, in uniform, went down in the Bat cave to talk to his mentor and guardian: Bruce Wayne. "Bruce", said Robin, "Can I talk to you?"  
"What about?" asked Bruce, though being Batman, he already knew what it was.  
"I appreciate you letting me come over and all" Robin hesitated, "but I have someone at home waiting for me. I don't like to be so far away from her for so long".  
Bruce looked at his young ward and saw himself in him for a minute. Robin felt about Star the way Bruce felt about Wonder Woman (did anyone see "Starcrossed"?). Bruce smiled and said, "You know how to reach me, kid. Tell your friends I said hi". Robin smiled and said, "Thanks, Bruce!" and turned to get his helmet, but Alfred was already there, holding it, the R-Cycle on the pad where the Batmobile usually was.  
  
"Thanks, Alfred", Robin said. Alfred responded in the most respectable manner, "Rock on, Master Tim".  
Robin pulled on his helmet, revved up his Cycle, and said, "Tell Barbara (Batgirl) I said hi!" and zoomed off. As he left the Batcave, Robin clicked on his communicator, calling the giant screen at the tower.  
"Titans" he happily said, "I'm coming home!"  
  
_I'm singing here for you!  
I am whispering your name.  
I am telling to the wind.  
Your love has brought me here  
till I see you again.  
I am opening the door.  
I will let this moment in.  
Your love will find me here  
till I see you again.  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
_The Titans gathered on the island. Once they got sight of Robin on the other shore, Raven used her powers to bring him on his cycle to the island. When Robin landed and took off his helmet, everyone greeted him with hugs, handshakes, (Raven did a handshake) and "welcome homes". "Good to have you back, dawg!" said Cyborg. "Welcome home, dude!" said Beast Boy. "Welcome home", Raven said in her usual monotone. "The tower seemed empty in your absence!" chimed Starfire. "It's good to be back, you guys!" said Robin, and they all went inside and ordered pizza to celebrate. Robin lagged behind with Star.  
"I missed you", he told her. "Your absence saddened me also", she answered. "I, uh, heard what you said the first night I called you, right after we said good night" he said.  
She blushed. "You did?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah, and I want you to know...I love you, too" he said to her as he took her hand. She smiled and they walked hand in hand in the house.  
  
_I am whispering your name!  
I am telling to the wind!  
Your love can find me here  
__Till I see you again!  
I am opening the door!  
I will let this moment in!  
Your love can find me here  
__Till I see you again!  
  
(Merlina finishes with the last musical outro)_

_THE END_


End file.
